In-game terminology
Below are listed all the various phrases and abbreviations one might see while playing the game, and what they mean. For more terminology, see chat. # * 12FT - Previous website hosted Lunia game (1. global.lunia.com {CB & OB} -> 2. lunia.12foottall.com -> 3. lunia.ijji.com) A *Aggro - A measure of how much a mob wants to attack you (i.e. damage causes aggro), or the condition of being targeted by a mob (having aggro) *Autostep - When a wizard cancels his usual AAA string after the second A with a dash diagonally back and turn back so he can do another AA. *AFK fishing - Fishing while afk, usually while the player is at school or just in free time. A personal hint, use low grade bait, you catch half as many fish at 1/10 the cost. B *Backstab- A nickname for the Tia skill, "Suprise Attack", also referred to in short as BS or BullShit *BCB - Short for Bitter Cold Breath, a wizard skill. *B> - Buying/Buy *Buff - Skill that adds additional stats to a character temporarily *BGS - Big Gold Stars (From event) *Bonus - A level 65 set of stages. From this you can acquire the "Ancient elf hero's" equipment set. C *Candy - Thunder Candy (Dacy skill) *Cat/Cats/Catas - Short for s, which are used in the fortification of items. Often used in chat: 'Buying Cats', 'S> 100 Cats for 2G', etc. May occasionally refer to Catapulters, an enemy found in Episode 3. *CB - Closed Beta *Cold/Coldies/Colds - Cold Jewel (used in light fortification) *CS - Cash Shop D *Daru - The boss of 3-10. Or the act of completing 3-10 for loot. *Dimly (plural: dimlies): Short for , one of the components of Light Fortification. Also, performing Light Fortification with s. *DPS (Damage per Second) - player that inflicts a large amount of damage in a short time, read more: wikipedia.org (Damage per second) *Drake - The boss of 2-10. Or the act of completing 2-10 for loot. E *Earthquake - Refer to Dainn's Fury of Land F *FB - Short for Fire Bomb, a wizard skill. *FDS - Short for Flying Dragon Sword, a knight skill. *FF - Short for Flash Fate, a knight skill. *Fortification - The process of upgrading a weapon or armor's + value. *Forts - Short for s, which are used in the fortification of items. *FF - Furious Flame *Farming/Farm - Do a stage numerous times G *GLunia - Global Lunia *Grade - A stat bonus/deduction, shown in orange, that is applied when a piece of equipment is graded at the Laboratory. *Geno/Genocides - Quests that require you to do a stage many times just to kill number amount of monsters to gain exp/items. *Glitch - To trap a monster in various ways so it is easier to beat (not a fault in the game and it is legal) H *Halfstep - A maneuver that cancels a dash attack into a standing attack. For instance, if facing left ← ← → ← would be a halfstep. *Horde - The group of enemies that fight alongside a boss, also known as mob *?-?H - History (Usually numbers in ? and then H. For example 5-10H) I *IDK/idk - I don't know *Ijji - The company that currently owns Lunia, It's servers opened for it on October 7th 2008 J *JLunia - Japanese Lunia *J> - Join/Joining *JOL - Jewel Of Life (Item used by Eir to ressurect the dead) *JOG - Judgement Of God (Eir's ultimate level 60 skill) K *KLunia - Korean Lunia *Kick - Expel someone from a party *Kirin - Giraffe (Black Forest Raid) L *Lol - Can have a variation of lul, lulz, lol, LOLOLOLOL, or lawl. Stands for laughing out loud. *L?-?- L stands for "Legend". The ? refers to numbers that represents a stage. Example "L5-10" = Legend 5-10. *L Lir - Legendary Lir *LS - Light Shield or Lunia's Spirit *Lure - To distract a monster so that it attacks/chases the person that lures M *MB - Moon Barrier (Eir Skill) *Melee - To attack only using A skill *Myth - A level 70 set of stages requiring at least one rebirth. N *Nado - Tornado O *OB - Open Beta P *Pit - *Pot - Potion Q R *Raid - Any of the several side stages that require a key to enter the stage. The act of doing and/or completing a raid. *Rb - Rebirth or rb'd rebirthed *Rotem - The boss of 1-10. Real name: Guardian of the Lost Temple *Run - The act of completing a stage. *Res - Ressurect/Revive a fallen character *R> - Recruit/Recruiting S Sidestep - When a Sieg slides to his left, can be continuous. Dash a+s (a and s are pressed at the same time) Spammer - A person that spontanteously uses skills without effectiveness whatsoever. *SI - usually typed as /si (meaning stage invite then type name after) T *TLunia - Taiwanese Lunia *TBT - Turn Back Time (Tia Skill) *Trans - Transform (Lime skill) *TFT - Twelvefoottall The company that hosted lunia prior to october of 2008 U V *Voke - Provoke W Wabang - Lime's level 40 transforamtion. Short for "Cool Wabang Lime". Occasionally called 'Ulti'(*Ultimate). Windmill - When a Sieg attacks and sidesteps to his right a split second after, can be continuous. Dash a space dash a space etc. http://youtube.com/watch?v=8aAT3H7TD04 "Good Example of A Windmill" Windmill shift - When a Sieg "windmills" in a combo. AAS Kicking S Dash A Space Dash A Cross Cut... *w/e - whatever X Y Z Category:Guides Category:Terms